1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin cross flow fan and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Background Information
As a conventional resin cross flow fan, a fan manufactured by so-called ultrasonic welding is well known in which, as shown in FIG. 1, a resin molded body 211 integrally formed by a circular disk 211a and numerous blades 211b by a mold is provided (resin molding step), subsequently these resin molded bodies 211 are superposed in a direction of a rotation axis of the fan, and then an assembly of these resin molded bodies 211 is subjected to ultrasonic vibration while being pressurized in the direction of the rotation axis: thereby these resin molded bodies 211 are molded to each other (ultrasonic welding step). Here, members disposed at both ends of the assembly of the resin molded bodies 211 shown in FIG. 1 (in FIG. 1, nine resin molded bodies 211 are superposed) in the direction of the rotation axis are resonant bodies called cones 221 and 222 for transmitting vibration energy by ultrasound to the resin molded bodies 211, and a member disposed adjacently to the cone 221 is a vibrator called cylinder 223 for converting an electronic signal from an oscillator (not shown) into vibration energy by ultrasound.
In addition, unlike the above described resin cross flow fan, there have been invented resin cross flow fans manufactured by using long blades that extend the entire length of the fan. As an example of these resin cross flow fans, there is provided a fan manufactured by pressing in and welding long blades that extend the entire length of the fan to circular disks having a plurality of blade insertion grooves formed therein, through these blade insertion grooves coated with solvent, from the direction of the outer circumference of the circular disks (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H10-196584).